Metamorphosis
by Crystal Rose of Pollux
Summary: Season 6B, post-"The Two Doctors." After learning about Dastari's experiments on the Doctor, the Rani brings her old classmate, along with his Scottish companion, back to Space Station Chimera for a new series of experiments. With two Grigs of Androgums aiding the Rani, the Doctor and Jamie may never be the same again...
1. This Just Doesn't Seem to be Our Day

_Notes: The characters aren't mine, and the story is! This fic is a Season 6B fic, taking place after the events of "The Two Doctors" (and also taking place after the drabbles I wrote for that serial, from my Jamie drabble series, "Those Who Help Us Most to Grow"—the Loyaulte Me Lie mini-arc, and the Taking the Long Way Home standalone drabble). Many thanks to voords and aragonite for plot help!_

* * *

Jamie couldn't help but smirk in amusement as the Doctor served up breakfast for the both of them.

"Fish again?" he queried.

"This is some of the best quality gumblejack from this side of the galaxy!" the Time Lord said. "And after I've taken great pains to ensure that it is seasoned to nothing less than absolute perfection, the least you can do is eat it!"

Jamie stared at the Doctor in surprise.

"…I was only joking."

"Oh. Yes. I knew that; so was I."

"Were ye?" Jamie asked, picking up a knife and fork and starting on the fish. "Ye've been acting strange lately."

"Strange?" the Doctor asked, now fetching the teakettle. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I don' know…" Jamie said. "Ye havenae been acting like yer old self lately. The only time ye were anywhere close was when we were at the pub last night. …Is something bothering ye?"

"Really!? I can give you my assurance, Jamie, that I am perfectly fine—_oh, my giddy aunt_!"

The Scot nearly jumped out of his chair.

"What!? What happened!?"

The Doctor was staring inside the teakettle, gingerly sniffing at it.

"Jamie… what is this in the teakettle?"

The Scot turned red.

"Aye, that would be some scotch, from the pub last night."

"…And _why_ is there scotch in my teakettle?"

"…It's fer an experiment!" Jamie blurted out, after thinking for a moment. "Ye're always telling me to broaden my horizons and take the initiative to learning aboot science, so I'm trying an… experiment, just like ye always do…" He trailed off, wincing as the Doctor placed a hand to his forehead.

"…You didn't want to waste any scotch. And all you could find in my pockets was the teakettle."

"Aye… Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I imagine it did," the Doctor sighed, placing the teakettle on the table. "Oh, Jamie, what am I going to do with you…?"

"I don' know, but it's nae fair that ye can use yer touch-telepathy to tell when I'm lying. I ne'er know when ye're telling the truth or nae. But ye don' see me trying to read yer mind, do ye?"

"You can't."

"Well, it's nae as though I havenae tried!"

"Well, touch-telepathy is something that comes more naturally for some species than others," the Doctor said. "The Gallifreyans, for instance…."

"How nice for ye, to be able to read the thoughts of the lesser species whenever ye like…" Jamie muttered.

"Jamie!"

The Scot looked up.

"I do believe _you_ are the one who isn't 'acting normally,' Jamie!"

The Doctor and Jamie stared at each other for a long time before the Doctor finally managed a wan smile.

"Look at us," he said, sitting down at the breakfast table. "I do believe we're _both_ a bundle of nerves. We've been running all sorts of missions for the Agency lately; we've been pushed to the breaking point."

Jamie smiled back.

"Think we'll ever get back to normal?"

"I daresay we shall, once we're allowed to relax," the Doctor said. "Aha, I know the very thing! We haven't been given any other missions since our last one; I say we spend some time visiting the Eye of Orion and do absolutely nothing!"

"There're no beasties in this Eye of Orion?" Jamie asked.

"None, Jamie. It's where many intergalactic travelers go to relax after difficult journeys."

"Aye, then let's go there," Jamie said. "Oh, and… Doctor?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"For what it's worth, this is good fish."

The Doctor smiled.

"Thank you, Jamie. And I'm sure that, somehow, your little 'experiment' with the teakettle will prove useful—"

The Doctor's train of thought quickly derailed as the TARDIS lurched violently; the contents of the breakfast table began to spill to the floor, and Jamie quickly saved the scotch-filled teakettle before it spilled. His relief at accomplishing this feat, however, was short-lived as he saw the look of concern on the Doctor's face. There was much about the TARDIS that Jamie didn't understand, despite having traveled with the Doctor for 13 years; one thing he did know, though, was that if the Doctor was worried about something, then he'd better be worried about it, too.

"Doctor, what is it?" he asked.

"I don't know for certain," the Time Lord said, as they raced back to the console room. "But if it's what I think it is… Oh, crumbs!"

The console monitor was flashing all sorts of warnings written in the Gallifreyan language; Jamie caught a few familiar words that the Doctor had been teaching him—

"Control loss… remote pilot…?" he asked, recognizing the phrases.

"I'm afraid so," the Doctor said. "Something's caught the TARDIS in a retractor beam; I can't escape from it!"

"Can we nae dematerialize!?"

"No; the dematerialization circuit has been disabled by the beam!" the Doctor hissed, pounding a fist onto the console in frustration. "That is Time Lord technology being used against us!"

"It must be the Celestial Intervention Agency…" Jamie said. "They don' like the idea of us going to the Eye of Orion."

"No, that couldn't be it; I disabled all of their excess listening channels; they couldn't possibly have heard us!" the Doctor assured him. "Perhaps if we see where we're going, we might be able to get an idea…"

He adjusted the monitor, and an all-too-familiar sight appeared upon the screen—a place Jamie once described as "twenty castles in the sky."

"Doctor…" the Scot said, going pale at the sight.

He clung to the Doctor's arm, and the Time Lord didn't even need his touch-telepath abilities to read the piper's unease.

"I know, Jamie. I know," he said, quietly, as he gripped the human's shoulder. "Space Station Chimera."

"I ne'er wanted to see that horrid place again as long as I lived," Jamie said, shaking his head in denial. "Doctor, please, isn't there anything ye can do to get us away from here? _Anything_!?"

The pleading tone of his voice made both of the Doctor's hearts twist. It took a lot for the normally stalwart Highlander to turn craven. And though he wanted to escape this place as much as Jamie did, there was nothing he could do.

"We shall… just have to be careful once we land," the Doctor said. "We'll find that retractor beam, disable it, and leave immediately."

Jamie nodded, shuddering in spite of himself. Neither he nor the Doctor said another word as the TARDIS landed, her lights still illuminated in protest. The Doctor still gripped Jamie's shoulder.

"We'll be alright as long as we stay together," he said, trying to reassure himself, as well as the piper. He gave another wan smile. "So no wandering off."

"That's the last thing I'll do," Jamie vowed.

"Good lad," the Time Lord said, opening the TARDIS doors.

They both braced themselves as they exited the TARDIS and entered the dimly-lit corridors of the space station.

The first thing that gripped Jamie was the lack of something that had been here the last time he had been forced to stay here.

"They're all gone."

"I beg your pardon, Jamie?"

"The… bodies," he said, shuddering again. "When the Sontarans came and…"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I see… Or, rather, I don't see—as you so aptly put it…" The Doctor glanced at an electronic calendar. "But we are definitely here at a point in time three months after our last visit."

"Someone must have come here and cleared e'erything," Jamie said. "But who? And why?"

"Whoever it is apparently has some business with us," the Doctor said. "I'm hoping that all they require are some answers as to what happened here."

"But ye said that it was Time Lord technology that trapped the TARDIS. The Time Lords already know what happened."

"I ought to know; they wouldn't stop questioning me!" the Doctor scoffed. "And that is what's worrying me, too…"

He suddenly turned around, his eyes narrowing as he glared down the darkened corridor.

"Doctor?"

"I think something was watching us—around that corner," he murmured. "Can you see anything?"

"I cannae even see the corner!" Jamie lamented, squinting in the hopes that he could see in the dark better. This proved futile; his human vision, like his attempts at touch telepathy, was pathetic when compared to the Doctor's Gallifreyan senses.

"Well, it is sure to have gone by now," the Doctor said, turning back around. His arm was still protectively around Jamie as they continued to walk.

The creature hiding behind the corner didn't dare to move until they were out of sight; even then, he waited, only moving when a fellow member of his species arrived.

"Tell her that he is here," the creature hissed. "With a Tellurian in tow! Ask her if the Tellurian is to be given to us!"

* * *

The level of quiet and the lack of any sign of who or what was in the space station with them was more than a little unnerving for the Time Lord and the Scot.

"This is more than a little vexing," the Doctor muttered. "I don't like not knowing what we're up against. I can't make bricks without clay!"

"…Di'n Sherlock Holmes say that?"

"Who do you think taught him that?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, but then, he stopped in his tracks.

"Jamie? What is it?"

"I know how we could possible find oot who is in here!" he said. "Whoever is in here… would they use the computer?"

"Possibly. I quite imagine they would, if they wanted to know what happened during the massacre; it's clear that they've cleaned it up rather well…"

"Then ye just follow me," Jamie said, dragging the Doctor to the main computer room. He saw the controls on the table.

"I remember this room…" the Doctor said. "The Sontarans brought me in here—made me stand in front of that wall. Never did know why; there didn't seem to be any point to it. …Though, mind you, I was unconscious for a good while after that…"

"There's a camera in that wall," Jamie said. "And it's part of the computer; it makes a holographic projection of whoever had their picture taken by the camera. If I can just remember what yer other self did…"

The Doctor watched him, proudly, as the Scot began to use the computer controls. Here was an eighteenth-century Highlander, who had once thought photography to be a form of witchcraft, using highly advanced computer equipment! While the Doctor knew that he could easily figure out the controls himself, he was more than content with letting his companion figure it out for himself.

"Aha!" Jamie exclaimed. "Doctor! I think I have it!"

"Well done, Jamie! Let's have a look, then!"

Jamie hit one more button, and the hologram appeared on the platform in front of them, in one of the large, glass cylinders.

It was a feminine image; the being's face was angular, and dark hair flowed down her shoulders.

But it was her eyes that made the piper nervous—piercing, cold eyes that seemed to be calculating…

A sharp intake of breath from the Doctor brought the piper to the present; he looked back at him.

"Do ye know that lassie, Doctor?"

"Yes, Jamie," he replied, quietly. "I'm afraid I do." He glared at the image, staring into her piercing eyes. "She's a Gallifreyan, and one of the most brilliant ones to ever exist—the Rani."


	2. A Thousand Points of Spite

_Notes: Initially, when I started this fic, I had intended for the Rani to be a previous regeneration than the one we were introduced to. However, with Kate O'Mara's recent passing, I have since reconsidered that decision and have decided that the Rani in this fic will be her Rani after all, with the fic being dedicated to her and to Pat._

_Brasher the Androgum is an OC of aragonite, who gave me free reign to do what I wished with him, to which I am very grateful._

_Also, apologies for the slow update speed; things have gotten busy in my schedule, and with me trying to juggle two other fics, I don't know for certain when updates for this will be. I'll be going on a very brief hiatus until things settle down somewhat, after which I will return to normal update speeds_.

* * *

Jamie looked at the image with some amount of interest.

"The Rani…" he repeated. "Aye, well, she's nae wearing one of those ridiculous robes that the other Gallifreyans wear. And if ye know her, and she's brilliant, there's nothing to worry aboot, is there, then?"

"Oh, Jamie, I'm afraid we've got rather a lot to worry about," the Doctor said. "Yes, she is a renegade, like I am, and she is brilliant… But she is obsessed with scientific experiments—experiments that usually mean nothing but trouble for other species. She was dealing with giant rats at the time of her exile…"

"…Giant rats?"

"Yes, and not all of them are accounted for. I think she lost one during a visit to Earth. How else would you explain the sightings of the Giant Rat of Sumatra?"

"Oh, aye…" Jamie said. "But how do ye know her?"

The Doctor was now accessing the computer terminal not answering Jamie's query; his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Doctor?" Jamie asked.

The Time Lord glanced at him, briefly, before returning to work.

"We studied at the Academy together," he explained. "We were part of a little inner circle—the Master and the War Chief were a part of it, too. The Rani was the most brilliant out of all of us."

"Smarter than ye? _Really_?"

"Don't sound so smug! We're both in very great danger!" the Doctor insisted. "Fortunately, I seem to have accessed the retractor beams of the space station. I just need to input a few more commands and… Ha!" He clapped his hands together in triumph. "That's deactivated it! Come along, Jamie; we can hopefully be away from here before she realizes what's happened!"

Jamie wanted to know why the Rani was someone to flee from, especially if she knew the Doctor from before. But, in the back of his mind, the mention of the Master and the War Chief made him realize that the Doctor's old Academy friends were Time Lords to fear. Of course, even the other, non-renegade Time Lords that Jamie had met seemed to hold contempt for him, as well, dismissing him as a primitive creature; associating with him was considered to be beneath them.

He pushed the thoughts aside as he followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS, standing off to the side as the Doctor threw the dematerialization switch.

Nothing happened, and the Time Lord's face fell.

"What's happened?" Jamie asked, as the Doctor threw the switch back and forth, with no results.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, looking concerned. "But if I know the Rani, I can guess… Oh, crumbs; that's done it…"

The screen displayed another message in Gallifreyan; once again, Jamie tried to decipher it based on what he had learned in his lessons.

"There's… another retractor beam?" Jamie asked. "A second one?"

"Yes; more than likely, it's something of her own creation," the Doctor said. "Altering Time Lord technology for her own ends is no difficult task for her. As I said, she was brilliant at the Academy."

"What now, then?" the Scot asked.

"Now? Now, you will stay here while I go and find and deactivate the other retractor beam."

"…What."

"I think I made myself quite clear. Or must I repeat it?"

"Ye're nae going oot there alone."

"Jamie—"

"Doctor, I've traveled with ye for thirteen years. I know ye well enough to know when I can leave ye to yerself. And that's almost never. Ye need me."

"Jamie, I am five hundred years old; I got along without you for four hundred and eighty-seven of those years."

"Just barely, no doubt; I don' know how ye did it…" Jamie began, but he trailed off, remembering how Peri's Doctor had not been with him—and hadn't been for centuries, but the sound of it.

Jamie clung to the Doctor's arm now; if his time with the Doctor was limited, then the Scot wanted to spend as much of it with him as he could.

The physical contact allowed the Doctor's touch-telepathic abilities to understand Jamie's sentiments, as well.

"Oh, Jamie…" he sighed, but quickly realized that there was no easy answer to this. "Very well; but you mustn't wander off. And you must do exactly as I tell you; do you understand?"

"Aye."

"Good. Now, then… We mustn't waste any time; we shall need to do a very quick sweep of each and every room until we find that second retractor beam. As I said, it won't be a part of the machinery on the space station, so keep your eyes open for some contraption that looks out-of-place."

He placed his hand on the console button to open the TARDIS doors, but didn't press down just yet.

"Doctor?"

"There is one more thing that concerns me," he said. "And that would be what the Rani was doing here on Space Station Chimera in the first place. It's highly unlikely that she came in here with the intent of dragging my TARDIS in here."

"What do ye mean?"

"Well, you know how famous Dastari was…"

"Aye. …Oh, ye think the Rani was here to see Dastari?"

"Yes… Yes, and I do think that it wasn't for the first time, either," the Doctor said. "Dastari's sudden interest in genetic manipulations may not be a coincidence. The Rani might have been influencing him; and perhaps the Androgums and the Sontarans might have originally planning to prepare their little plot for her, only to change their minds and wait for my people to send someone else."

"…And it was ye they sent," Jamie said, quietly.

"Yes, well… that was just a bit of hard luck—not unlike the kind of luck we usually have to deal with."

"Aye…."

"But that doesn't matter now," the Doctor said. "We made it past that, and now we need to make it past this. Now, Jamie, I want you to stay right by my side at all times—unless I tell you to run. And when I say run…"

"I know, I know. Run."

"Yes."

They didn't say anything for a moment; the Doctor's aquamarine eyes met Jamie's darker ones.

"How bad is the Rani, Doctor?"

"Let me put it this way, Jamie. You can very often stand back and let a fool bungle spectacularly with minimal input from you. But a genius can be the most dangerous adversary of all. And now I think you understand why I'm choosing to retreat; one must pick one's battles, and this is one that I would rather avoid."

"Aye."

"Now, then, we shall have to be quick. Are you ready, Jamie?"

"Ready."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and, taking Jamie by the hand, led him outside. The doors closed behind them as they ran through the darkened corridors of the Space Station once more.

* * *

The Rani wasn't at all surprised to see that the Space Station's retractor beam had been deactivated. In fact, considering that this was the Doctor she was dealing with, it should have been expected. Now, all that remained was for the Doctor to search for the other retractor beam… only to find something most unexpected along with it.

The Time Lady turned her head ever so slightly as she heard someone approach. A burly Androgum stood in the doorway of the room, his eyes blazing.

"The other Time Lord is here," he said, his mouth watering. "And he has a Tellurian with him!"

The Rani hid her disdain as she faced the Androgum.

"Priorities, Brasher," she said, calmly. "You came to me because you wanted me to continue Dastari's experiments on the Doctor. With Dastari dead, there was no one else who could proceed with where he had left off."

"Yes…" Brasher grumbled. "I united the Quancine and Franzine Grigs so that we might avenge the deaths of Shockeye and Chessene—and the greatest vengeance of all would be to have the Time Lord restored to his hybrid state with Shockeye's genetic material, and have him lead the Androgums to conquer and devour worlds across space and time—starting with Gallifrey, to rid us of any opposition."

"You're welcome to Gallifrey, as far as I'm concerned," the Rani said. "I am an exile, and have no sympathies towards them. But you won't get anywhere if you allow yourself to be distracted by chasing after primitive creatures. Besides, the Earthling may end up being of some use."

"Use?"

"The Doctor I remember had no sympathies for the lesser creatures of the galaxy; I am curious to know why this one is traveling with him. So, I want you to pass the word to the others to stay out of sight until the Doctor finds the other retractor beam." Her eyes narrowed. "Have I made myself clear? I know how you Androgums are slaves to your instincts."

Brasher scowled, but nodded as he retreated. The Rani watched him leave before turning back to the surveillance footage. Now, it was just a matter of waiting.


	3. In Too Deep

After traveling together for thirteen years, the Doctor knew that Jamie was as plucky and loyal as they came. Even though he knew that their freedom was reduced to whatever they could snatch in between missions, Jamie never complained—no matter how dangerous or grueling the missions were. And, sometimes, even their downtime was just as dangerous and grueling, as it was at that moment. Even then, the Scot was always happy just to be with the Doctor. And that was why the set frown on Jamie's face didn't go unnoticed by the Time Lord as they darted through the corridors of the space station.

He was already forming the words in his mind to bring this up, but it was Jamie who spoke first—albeit about another subject.

"Doctor…?" Jamie said, after some time. "Ye know, there are controls to the computers inside the walls—an entire network of wires and things in passageways. Do ye suppose the Rani might have set the other retractor beam in there?"

The Doctor paused.

"That is a possibility," he said. "We'll need to find a way into those passages, though; I imagine they're quite convoluted."

"Ye just follow me, Doctor; I know the way," the Scot said, suddenly darting off in one direction.

"Jamie!" the Doctor scolded, running off after him. "I thought I told you not to wander off!"

"I'm trying to show ye the short cut!" Jamie said, heading back to the main computer room. The Doctor watched, quietly, as Jamie now moved one of the panels on the wall, admitting entry into the passageways.

"Oh, my word…" the Time Lord mused. "How did you find out about this?"

Jamie gave him an awkward look.

"I… had to live here for a while," he said, looking away. "After they took ye away. I found this place by accident, really. The Sontarans wiped oot everyone else; the only reason I survived is because I hid here…"

"…Ah."

Jamie led him on in silence, and as the Doctor followed, he began to understand why Jamie was so upset. It had been weeks before the Sontarans and the Androgums had transported the Doctor to Spain, meaning that it had been weeks before his Sixth self and Peri had found Jamie. Coming back here had reopened old wounds, the Doctor knew; and Jamie, already a child of war, would have had to go through something like that once again.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?" the Doctor asked, as they dodged wires. "After they took me?"

"…Aye, for a while," Jamie said, not looking back at him. "They had a hologram of ye in that computer to make it look as though ye'd died. I tried looking for ye, but when the Sontarans started massacring e'eryone, I hid here…"

He paused, indicating his "nest," which was untouched from when Peri and her Doctor had found him. Jamie's Doctor took a look at the nest for a moment before placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder and ushering him along.

"I am sorry, Jamie."

Jamie just grunted, still averting his gaze.

"It's nae the first time I believed ye were dead," he sighed. "I've lost count of the number of times… Ye'd think I'd be used to it. I suppose it's ironic; ye're the one who's supposed to be immortal…"

"Yes, well… it's a highly conditional immortality."

"I've noticed."

Jamie quickened his pace as they walked, deliberately putting more distance between himself and the Doctor. Just as the security clings and grips to the shoulders were a method of communication between the human and the Gallifreyan, so was the lack of contact—a message that the Doctor received and understood.

"You know, Jamie, they told me you had died," the Doctor informed him.

"What…?!" the Scot exclaimed, looking back at him at last.

"Yes; Chessene told me that the Sontarans took no prisoners."

"Aye, they di'n…" Jamie agreed. He mused for a moment as they continued onward. "Seeing the other Doctor—Peri's Doctor—it made me realize… I wasnae with ye anymore. …I die, don' I? It's the only thing that would stop ye from traveling with me now."

"Jamie—"

"Look, Doctor, there is no getting aroond it. I'm an old man now."

"…Jamie, you are_ thirty-five_!"

"Aye, exactly."

The Doctor almost said something before remembering the life expectancies of the 1740s.

"Trust me, Jamie, you have a great number of years ahead of you yet. Well, you do if I have anything to say about it."

"But it will end, sometime."

"Jamie, I don't want to hear another word from you about this!" the Doctor said, sternly. "I've looked after you well for this long, and I have no intentions of stopping—which is why I'm trudging through these dusty passageways, trying to find a way out of here so that the Rani poses no threat to you!"

"Aye, well, we're almost all the way through…" Jamie began, but he trailed off as they neared the end of the passageway. "Doctor, look!"

He aimed a torch at the end of the passageway, revealing a large, electronic box attached to the wiring that was letting out a slow and steady hum.

"That wasnae there before," Jamie stated. "I know my way around these passageways all too well. Is that the other retractor beam?"

"I do believe so!" the Doctor said, a grin of triumph forming on his lined face. "Oh, clever—quite clever! She's wired it into the computer, but you can't activate from the console panel."

"But… that means that the Rani knows aboot these passageways, too!" Jamie realized, his eyes going wide.

The grin vanished from the Doctor's face in an instant, and he grasped the Scot's shoulder, holding him in close proximity.

"Stay very, very close to me, Jamie," the Doctor murmured. "The Rani could be anywhere, watching us." He cursed his own stupidity; the Rani could have been listening to their entire conversation!

"Aye," Jamie said. "So, we go deactivate it, and then ye use the Stattenheim to bring the TARDIS here, and we can leave?"

The Doctor's face fell.

"Doctor, nae…"

"I left the Stattenheim in the pocket of my other trousers!"

"_Doctor_…" Jamie groaned. "Ye know, if ye dressed like me, ye wouldnae have that problem!"

"This isn't the time to discuss that!" the Doctor countered. "We'll have to make a quick retreat once I deactivate the second retractor beam. Do not, under any circumstances, leave my side. Is that clear?"

"Like crystal."

"Good."

He clung to Jamie's arm as he slowly made his way towards the box. The Doctor had, thankfully, remembered to carry the sonic screwdriver, and began to work on the controls.

"Keep your guard up, Jamie."

The Scot nodded and looked around, seeing nothing but an odd contraption a few feet from them.

"Doctor…" he said. "What's that?"

"Not now, Jamie!"

Jamie now reached a hand out towards the object, which was suspended from the ceiling of the passageway by a wire. It was some sort of headset, and there appeared to be a pocket watch stuck in front of it.

"There, that's done it!" the Doctor said, pleased. "Now, we've just got to get back as quickly as we—_Jamie, don't touch that_!"

Jamie yelped as he felt the Doctor's hand smack the back of his own, causing him to let go of the contraption, which then swung back and forth. The Doctor was staring at it with a look of dawning horror on his face.

"That's what this is about," he said, pulling a very confused Jamie even closer to him and then practically dragging him down the passageway the way they had come. "Oh, I understand this all now…"

"Aye? Well, I understand _nothing_."

"That is a highly-modified chameleon arch, Jamie. Gallifreyans use it to convert specimens of one species into a completely different species. The Rani has, no doubt, made some alterations to it—and she's lured me here to help test it!"

"Oh," the Scot said, realizing the gravity of the situation. "And if she put it right next to the second retractor beam… then… she wanted ye to see it."

"Yes," the Doctor sighed. "And that means that we've walked headlong into a trap."


End file.
